pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY042: Vechten voor een Plaats in de Eregalerij!
(Engels: Battling Into the Hall of Fame!) is de 42ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 42ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Het is de zesde dag van het Pokémon zomerkamp van Professor Sycamore en dat betekend dat vandaag bekend gemaakt wordt wie de winnaar van het zomerkamp is. Team Froakie en Team Squirtle staan momenteel bovenaan. De laatste opdracht is een Team Gevecht. Na heel lang vechten halen Team Froakie en Team Squirtle de finale. Wie wordt de winnaar van het Pokémon zomerkamp? Maar ondertussen is Team Rocket klaar om de Pokémon van Team Squirtle te stelen. Zullen Ash en zijn vrienden Team Rocket tegenhouden? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Team Rocket schrikt omdat Fennekin erachter komt waar Team Rocket Team Squirtle's Pokémon verstopt heeft.Het is de zesde dag van het Pokémon zomerkamp van Professor Sycamore, op het strand maakt Professor Sycamore bekend dat we vandaag te weten komen welke team een plaatsje in de eregalerij verdient. Momenteel staan Team Squirtle en Team Froakie bovenaan. De laatste activiteit is het team gevecht, wat later vertelt Clemont dat hij nog nooit aan een team gevecht heeft meegedaan. Shauna, Tierno en Trevor hebben echter al wel een keer aan een Team gevecht meegadaan. Wat later staan Ash en zijn vrienden in de halve finale, op het strijdveld combineren Pikachu en Fennekin Electro Ball en Hidden Power. Ondertussen laat Clemont zijn Bunnelby Dig gebruiken. Door het combineren van deze drie aanvallen verslaat Team Froakie hun tegenstander en staan ze in de finale, waarin ze tegen Team Squirtle moeten vechten. Professor Sycamore vertelt de twee teams dat ze eerst hun strategie mogen bespreken en dat daarna de finale begint. Team Rocket kijkt ondertussen naar de Pokémon van Team Squirtle en ze besluiten deze te stelen en wanneer Pikachu zijn vriendjes wil redden stelen ze hem ook. Madame Catherine vraagt aan Team Rocket of ze aan de maaltijd willen beginnen, Team Rocket zegt dat ze meteen aan de slag gaan, maar dit is een leugen het is tijd om de Pokémon te stelen. Team Rocket loopt gelijk naar Team Squirtle toe, die hen bedankt voor de lekkere maaltijden. Team Rocket vertelt aan Team Squirtle dat ze voor hun Pokémon gaan zorgen omdat Zuster Joy druk bezig is met de Pokémon van Team Froakie. Shauna, Tierno en Trevor zetten Bulbasaur, Squirtle en Charmander in het wagentje van Team Rocket, die daarna gelijk wegrennen. Ondertussen heeft Zuster Joy Pikachu, Fennekin en Bunnelby genezen, wat later komen Shauna, Tierno en Trevor het Pokémon Center binnenlopen en vragen ze aan Zuster Joy of ze hun Pokémon terug kunnen krijgen, maar Zuster Joy vertelt hen dat ze hun Pokémon niet hebben. Ondertussen in het bos laat Jessie haar Pumpkaboo Leech Seed gebruiken op Squirtle, Charmander en Bulbasaur, waardoor ze worden vastgebonden. Ondertussen laten Ash en zijn vrienden Bunnelby, Fennekin en Pikachu zoeken naar de Pokémon van Team Squirtle. Dan ziet Madame Catherine Team Rocket in het bos en loopt ze naar hen toe, Team Rocket vertelt haar dat ze opzoek waren naar wat groentes voor de maaltijd. Opeens komen Bunnelby, Fennekin en Pikachu eraan rennen, wanneer Fennekin aan het karretje begint te snuffelen, beweert Team Rocket nog steeds dat er alleen maar groentes in het karretje ligt. Daarna trekt Pikachu het witte laken van het karretje af en zien Ash en zijn vrienden dat ze dus toch de Pokémon van Shauna, Tierno en Trevor hebben gestolen. Daarna gooit Team Rocket haar vermommingen af en halen ze Inkay uit Pumpkaboo uit hun Pokéballen. Tierno, Trevor en Shauna dragen hun Pokémon op om Team Rocket aan te vallen, maar ze zijn verzwakt waardoor ze Team Rocket niet kunnen aanvallen. Terwijl Team Rocket de groep probeert over te halen Pikachu aan hen te geven, laat Clemont zijn Bunnelby Dig gebruiken om Team Rocket af te leiden. Zodat Fennekin en Froakie Team Rocket kunnen aanvallen, Froakie gebruikt zijn frubbles op op Inkay en Pumpkaboo waardoor ze niet kunnen aanvallen, terwijl Fennekin Bulbasaur, Squirtle en Charmander bevrijdt met haar Scratch. Daarna gebruikt Pikachu zijn Thunderbolt, waardoor Team Rocker er weer vandoor schiet. thumb|250px|De winnaars van het Pokémon zomerkamp.Wat later begint de finale van het Team gevecht, Pikachu begint het gevecht met zijn Quick Attack, Charmander wil zijn Flamethrower als tegenaanval gebruiken, maar Fennekin gebruikt haar Flamethrower om Charmander's Flamethrower tegen te houden. Squirtle houdt de aanval van Pikachu tegen met behulp van zijn Rapid Spin, daarna gebruikt hij Water Gun op Fennekin, waardoor Fennekn veel schade op loopt. Daarna gebruikt Chespin zijn Vine Whip op Squirtle, maar Squirtle houdt deze aanval tegen met zijn Rapid Spin. Daarna gebruikt Charmander Flame Burst op Chespin, Chespin en Pikachu worden geraakt door deze aanval. Daarna gebruikt Bulbasaur Razor Leaf, waarmee hij alle Pokémon van Team Froakie raakt. Ash en zijn vrienden zijn bang dat ze het gevecht gaan verliezen als ze Squirtle niet uit zijn ritme kunnen halen. Daarna laat Shauna Bulbasaur Solarbeam gebruiken, maar eerst moet Bulbasaur zijn aanval opladen. Vervolgens gebruikt Squirtle Aqua Tail op Fennekin, Fennekin probeert deze aanval tegen te houden met haar Hidden Power, maar dit mislukt waardoor Fennekin wordt geraakt door Aqua Tail en wordt uitgeschakeld. Chamander gebruikt zijn Flamethrower op Pikachu, Pikachu weet deze aanval te ontwijken, maar daarna gebruikt Bulbasaur zijn Solarbeam, deze aanval had Pikachu uitgeschakeld als Chespin hem niet met Vine Whip had gered. Vervolgens gebruikt Pikachu Thunderbolt waarmee hij Charmander uitschakelt. Squirtle gebruik vervolgens Rapid Spin, maar Chespin houdt deze aanval tegen met zijn Vine Whip, terwijl Pikachu Electro Ball gebruikt op Bulbasaur en hem daarmee weet uit te schakelen. Squirtle gebruikt daarna Aqua Tail, maar Pikachu ontwijkt deze aanval en gebruikt vervolgens zijn Thunderbolt, waarmee hij Squirtle uitschakelt. Team Froakie heeft het gevecht gewonnen en daarmee ook het Pokémon zomerkamp. Bonnie is heel blij dat ze gewonnen hebben, maar Serena is een beetje teleurgesteld omdat Fennekin het gevecht verloren heeft. Ash vertelt haar dat ze door dit verlies alleen maar sterker geworden is, hierdoor worden Serena en Fennekin weer een stuk vrolijker. Squirtle begint te huilen en Tierno troost hem door te zeggen dat je niet meer dan je best kan doen. Wat later kijken alle deelnemers van het Pokémon zomerkamp naar het vuurwerk, waarmee het zomerkamp wordt afgesloten. Ash vraagt aan Tierno af hij hem zijn dansende gevechtsstijl wil leren, omdat hij deze gevechtsstijl goed kan gebruiken in de Shalour City Gym. Wat later in het huisje van Team Froakie besluit Tierno Ash te helpen. Tierno vertelt Ash dat als je deze gevechtsstijl gebruikt de tegenstander gedwongen wordt in jouw tempo te vechten. Daarna haalt Ash al zijn Pokémon uit hun Pokéballen, maar Ash is toch een beetje verbaast wanneer hij hoort dat hij zelf ook moet dansen. Tierno vertelt Ash dat deze gevechtsstijl alleen werkt als de trainer ook mee danst. Ash besluit om ook mee te dansen en Tierno begint Ash te trainen. De volgende dag neemt Professor Sycamore afscheid van de deelnemers van het zomerkamp. Hij hoopt dat iedereen het leuk gehad heeft en dat ze het zomerkamp niet snel zullen vergeten. Voordat Tierno, Shauna en Trevor afscheid nemen van Ash en zijn vrienden vertelt Tierno dat Ash zijn danspasjes moet blijven oefenen. Tierno zegt daarna dat de hele groep vrienden er Rivalen tegelijkertijd zijn, daarna nemen Ash en zijn vrienden afscheid van Tierno, Shauna en Trevor en gaan ze op reis naar Shalour City. In eregalerij van het Pokémon zomerkamp hangt nu ook een foto van Ash, Serena, Clemont en Bonnie. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Het is de laatste dag van het Pokémon Zomerkamp en Team Rocket besluit dat het tijd is om in actie te komen! De schurken gooien hun kokskleding uit en proberen alle Pokémon te stelen, maar helaas schieten ze er al weer snel vandoor. Daarna moeten Team Froakie en Team Squirtle het tegen elkaar opnemen in de finale: de Team-Gevechtscompetitie, waarin de drie leden van ieder team met elkaar moeten samenwerken en hun Pokémon moves met elkaar moeten combineren. Zoals eerder gebleken, is het nogal moeilijk om tegen Tierno’s ritmische vechtstijl te strijden! Team Froakie wordt uiteindelijk de winnaar, maar Ash is zo erg van Tierno onder de indruk dat hij hem om een speciale training vraagt. De volgende ochtend is het tijd dat iedere groep weer zijn eigen weg vervolgt, maar ze spreken af om elkaar snel te zien. Onze helden gaan daarna op weg naar Shalour City. Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quiz.thumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Pokémon *Diantha's Ralts *Honedge (foto;nog geen fysieke verschijning) *Binacle (foto;nog geen fysieke verschijning) Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Mairin's Mega Evolutie Dagboek: Mega Sceptile **Deze rubriek vervangt in sommige afleveringen Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster. *Dit is de eerste keer dat een Tag Battle in de Anime een Triple Battle is. *Dit is de eerste keer dat de Pokémon Quiz om een menselijk karakter draait, Team Rocket. **Wie is deze Pokémon? in Japan bevatte echter wel een keer een Pokémon Cosplayer. Fouten *Er worden grote fouten gemaakt in de puntentelling tijdens het Zomerkamp verhaallijn. Aan het begin van de aflevering vertelt Professor Sycamore dat Team Froakie, bestaand uit Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, en Team Squirtle, bestaand uit Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, bovenaan, gelijkstaan en beide 13 punten hebben. Dit is raar omdat als je de puntentelling in de aflevering bij houdt je al gauw tot de conclusie komt dat Team Chikorita minimaal 24 punten heeft dus zelfs als Team Froakie de volle 10 punten verdient in de aflevering had het Team nog steeds verloren van Team Chikorita. Team Charmader heeft ook minimaal 13 punten, maar over hen wordt helemaal niet vertelt dat het team gelijkstaat met team Squirtle en Froakie. Galerij XY042-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Triple Battle XY042.png|Het beslissende gevecht Shauna anime.png|Shauna tijdens het Triple gevecht Fennekin met Serena XY042.png|Fennekin is weer blij omdat Ash zei dat Fennekin alleen maar sterker kon worden van zijn verlies. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)